Talk:BFB 12/@comment-33120469-20180611211001
Couldv'e done this a bit late but I guess I'll try: *10 Cloudy has to be one of the most overrated characters on the show. What's so great about him? I don't really mind his personality, being a "collector" and a "mood swinger", but the reason why I can't really like him is his annoying and hard-to-understand accent. Why would they even give him that accent> It doesn't fit to him at all. *9 8-ball is a gigantic mixed-bag to me. I absolutely hated him before BFB 4, acting like a very smuggish "leader" who just repeats the exact opposite on what Golf Ball says, to the point that even Tennis Ball turns on her. However, in the end of that episode, 8-ball actually apologizes to Golf Ball and says that he was just sarcastic as the leader and just wants to add some "humor", which is actually good for him. However, as a character for now, he's still an uninteresting character that barely emotes. I'm surprised that he was actually eliminated the first from his team though. *8 Now here's where we get to the character I actually hate/dislike. Lollipop is my least disliked because she isn't really AS bad as the others. She's just annoying with her sarcastic and lustful tone and acts very snobbish and prideful. She's also a jerk to Barf Bag. I'm still gonna vote for her even if she apologizes to Taco though, because she is technically mostly a jerk to Barf Bag more than Taco. *7 Gelatin has gone WAY down my list. I used to like him in BFDIA, being the typical cool yet ditzy and funny. Now in BFB, his ditziness became from funny to overall frustrating, as he just constantly chuck forks to people, threaten to ignite Bomby, and is just, not funny anymore. Yes he promised to not chuck forks anymore, but he still wants to kill Bomby, so.....Also he rejected and killed Pen, which made him overall sucked. *6 Yet another overrated character. From the beginning of BFDIA, Fries is just an annoying version of Eraser. Not in the charming and funny way as Eraser, but just overall annoying and negative. He always just acts pushy to other competitors and always complains about everything. In BFB, he isn't AS bad as BFDIA, but he still just wards me off. *5 I think I shouldn't really explain about this one. David is just one joke, and that's it. He does have some redeeming qualities, but I can't really see his charm anymore. Also the fact that people take him over Roboty, really confuses me. *4 Match is just a complete jerk to everyone now. I didn't really mind her at first, but looking back at some of the episode, she's just an annoying typical teen girl who just cares about her "girlfriend". I thought she was improving in BFB when Pencil is gone, but then just jumps off the stairway to positivity and just acts like an overreacting hypocrite to Bubble. Yes, she did apologize to her for that, and I like how the way Bubble stands up to her, but to be honest, the way she apologies isn't even very good, as she still has that stupid teenage girl accent above it and the reason why she was a jerk in the first place was just, stupid. Overall wasted-potential of a character. *3 Do I even have to explain why I absolutely hated this runt? He's just a complete clone character of an already uninteresting character. What makes him worse is that he's also pushy, negative, and an overall rotten character. *2 (insert very loud sigh) Why! WHY! Why do people want to have this character back on the show?! From the beginning, Liy is nothing but a completely manipulative, pushy, ignorant, and overall brain-dead character! She just starts off with demanding Tree to get Teardrop to talk, and even ignores him when he says that that could be a bad idea! Then she just forces Ice Cube to help her get Teardrop to talk, and then just gets mad at her when she wants to stop, pretty much using her as her own slave! And to the whole brain-dead and ignorant thing, she basically just ignores everything and even doesn't notice anything like Bell's string, which is obviously there! She even demands the viewers, from her wanting them to "support" her and even demands to be voted back in her rejoining audition or else they will "regret it"! Also don't get me started with her voice! Her very high and childish voice makes her actions even worse! I don't care if she's getting any character development! Every time I hear her talk in that childish tone, it just absolutely frustrates me! Overall overrated eliminated contestant, and I can't believe almost everyone prefers her more than Foldy and Stapy..... *1 To be honest, both Pencil and Liy are pretty much tied as my least favorite character of the entire franchise. But enough with Liy, let's talk about Pencil. Pencil was already a menace in both BFDI and BFDIA, and probably IDFB. But in BFB, she just went WAY down hill on my list! Even worse than Gelatin! She just turns into a careless monster, always harming innocent people down her path! From demanding Book to find the culprit who kept popping Bubble and if not she'll be explelled, to punishing Naily for "lying", to shocking innocent people with Lightning like Spongy, Flower, and Fanny, and of course, what she did to Bubble! Even when she is eliminated, she just acts sexist, being grossed out when male contestants are being eliminated! So yeah, Pencil and Liy sucked badly! I hope you liked this